


And Then There Was You..

by SparkGoddess



Category: Actor RPF, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/pseuds/SparkGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Unbetaed Work. It might suck but oh well.</p>
    </blockquote>





	And Then There Was You..

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed Work. It might suck but oh well.

I remember the first time my eyes meet yours. The way everything was silent, fading into the background until it was just you. 

The way your smile reached your eyes, crinkling at the corners. It radiated it brighter than any light ever could. I remember staring for a second at your lips as they made that perfect bow that I'd never seen before.

I saw them change and then I looked into your eyes and fell. I felt my heart beat faster as your gaze never wavered and I somehow found myself alone with you.

We talked. Talked about everything and anything. I fell in love with your laugh. The way you spoke about your work, the passion elicited such feelings inside me that I thought I'd forgotten.

".. And then here I was. I didn't expect to be in this place or now in this room.. with you" I said as I put my hands over my thighs to fight the growing urge to touch him.

He smiled sweetly, his eyes so blue and inviting that I wanted to dive into them "Well I'm glad you are" His hand moved to mine, his long fingers dwarfing it completely. The pads ran over the skin, making a trail that tickled then burned.

I moved my free hand to the top of his, stilling the motion before I looked back at him. I let out a small breath and before I knew what happened his face was just inches from mine, his warm breath against my lips

He moved a hand to my face, stroking my hair then running his fingers over my face. My mouth opened slightly and a little moan escaped "Benedict" I whispered and then his lips were on mine.

Soft and perfect against mine, a soft press at first as I moved my hands to his arms, running them up as I tilted my head. I wasn't thinking about what would happen after. I just knew I wanted this.

My fingertips reached the nape of his neck and I felt him shiver before his arms wrapped around and pulled me in. I gasped then it began.

Steady, desperate kisses, his lips coaxing until mine opened and he moved inside, his tongue meeting mine for the first time. I heard him moan as I tangled my fingers into his hair. His tongue as skilled as his fingers which now danced up my back.

I wanted to touch his skin underneath that shirt and feel how soft it was, feel the muscles ripple as he moved closer to me, pressing me against the wall as I kissed him deeply. 

He pulled back first, his chest rising and falling as he caught his breath. Mine doing the same as I looked at his face. His eyes dilated and if possible were even bluer than before. His lips kiss swollen and red. I licked mine, tasting him on them and letting out a small moan.

"You are.. I.." I tried to make the right words come out but I couldn't think straight. I wanted to let him have me. To be his if only for a night, to feel him above me. To feel his kisses leave a trail down my body. Want. I want him. All of him.

He watched me, his breathing back to normal "Would you like to leave this place?" He reached a hand out. I looked at it for a second before taking it in mine. 

My heart beats to a beat unknown as we make our way.

I blink and it's now. I'm in bed next to him watching the moonlight on his skin. The curves and angles of his naked body. I move closer, kissing the spot above his heart before I lay my head on his chest.

His arm wraps around my waist and I smile. He mumbles my name and I move to his lips, kissing him softly before I make my way back and close my eyes.

His heartbeat lulls me to sleep.


End file.
